Half Breed Human
by MoonRider-13
Summary: A whole new story'Inuyasha is a human that turns demon for a week out of every month. Kagome can't control the powers that going through the well gave her. Miko and Demon alike. The pairing InuKag may change to SessKag. Full Summary inside.


Well well here we are again with another story of mine. Man am I on a roll. Even though I haven't gotten anything at the moment for my other stories I though of this one. Hope someone out there likes it. I don't really know what to exspect out of this story but I hope that its good. I am going to tell you all now that this is way out of character. Kagome is the most so. Miroku will still be perverted. Sango still strong. Sesshoumaru still cold and sort of uncaring, but Inuyasha and Kagome might be a little changed. Kagome is more tough and Inuyasha has a few changes physically. But as for his attitude, he is still stubborn. Well here ya go, try to enjoy. but don't force yourself.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the inuyasha characters nor do I own the anime. 'pout' I wanna, why aren't they mine.

**Summary: '**A whole new story' Inuyasha is a human that turns demon for a week out of every month. Kagome can't control the powers that going through the well gave her, Miko and Demon alike. But she refuses help. Inuyasha won't except it. In a fight, the shikon no Tama (Sorry if I spelled any of that wrong) breaks and shatters. They set out, but Kagome's uncontrolled power attracts unwanted attention. To be exact, a Demon Lords attention.

_**Girl of Time **_

"Mom I told you that well house needs a cleaning." Kagome ran up the stairs to the well house with a broom. Her black pants hard to see in the fading light, but the white t-shirt glowed through the slight darkness.

"For the weekend I can wear what I want." She sighed as she opened the door to the well.

"No more uniforms, at least until Monday." The sour look on her face made it clear that the uniform wasn't for her.

_Hello my name is Kagome and I'm 15 years old. With school and all I don't get a lot of time to hang out with friends but the friends I do have respect me. That doesn't say much because I don't have many. I prefer to be alone and keep mostly to myself. I do good in school but if you were there you wouldn't think that I would. I don't act like my homework says I do. According to that I'm perfect. But as every one knows, no one is perfect. Me, as I am, like to do things on my own but as I will soon find out. There are always things that you need a little help in. So this is how my story starts._

"Hmm . . . Its nice when I'm alone. I can actually hear my heart beat." She spoke out loud to herself.

'Sniffle'

The sound of a crying child brought her attention to the darkest depths of the well. Clenching the brooms handle a little tighter Kagome walked up to the edge of the well. As she peered into the deep well she saw what looked to be a small child. Whether it be a girl or boy was hard to tell.

" Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Her eyes widened when suddenly the child looked up with Crimson eyes. The smallest traces of a pupil hardly visible. Kagome screamed but no sound came as the child transformed into something larger. The child had grown at least six arms and had a tail of a snake. Anything that gave away that it had once had legs disappeared. The arms were suddenly wrapped around her pulling her down. Then just as fast as it all had started, it all went silent. The only clue that something had happened was the thud of the lone broom hitting the cement. Everything was silent once again as the wind blew more leaves into the well house and scattered the dust pile that had been made.

The blue and white light swirled around her as she seemed to fall then was being pulled by an invisible force. The next thing she knew she was sitting at the bottom of the well.

"Huh? What was that." Kagome said, holding her hand to her head.

"Ugh I feel so dizzy." She heard a bird chirp and automatically looked up, but instead on a roof over her head there was a beautiful night sky. Unlike in the city, the stars seemed to glow with a magical presence. The full moon in the background only made it look more so.

She looked around for someway to get out of the well. Her eyes were caught by the vine that was growing up the side. Kagome walked to it and pulled on it slightly.

_Hmm . . . Seems sturdy enough. _

As she started to climb up the vine she had to use all the strength in her arms to help her up. Finally getting to the top, she threw her legs over and paused to sit on the lip of the well to rest her arm muscles. Kagome took in her surroundings and just started to realize that she wasn't home anymore. It hadn't really occurred to her that she might have actually went through the well.

_Well, I guess I wont be going home for a while. I wonder where I am exactly?_

The thought of being alone was actually quite a nice thought, but her family would start to worry about her if she didn't show up. She stood and stretched as she chose a direction to go in.

"I might as well explore while I'm here. What good would it do to come and then go without knowing where I went." She smiled to herself but then frowned when she heard a noise come from behind her.

"So, the little girl made it to the other side. How wonderful, now I have plenty of room to move around in. I sure hope that your prepared for this, cause this is not something that a child like you would know anything about." Kagome turned abruptly and glared at the creature that had found its way out of the well.

"How dare you call me a child, I may be a child to some but to something that looks like you. You have no right to call me anything but human." The demon across from her watched as Kagome's anger fled into her eyes. The demon grinned and closed its eyes for a brief second.

"But dear, your not human either. By the way your eyes look now, I would say that you are no more human than myself."

"You lie. I am nothing like you. NOTHING! You here me." Kagome shouted as she ran toward the creature with strength she didn't know that she had. The demon disappeared with no sign that it was ever there. Then Kagome heard the sound of voices. They drew closer until she could see them from where she had fell.

_Get up. Move. Something. _

Her body couldn't move from over exertion. The energy that she had had was gone, but the fury in her eyes had not left so easily. She forced herself to stand on shaky legs.

Kagome listened to the voices as they finally noticed her.

_By the sound of them its two. A woman and a man. Maybe they can . . ._

"Who are you, what are you doing here?" The woman had asked as she kept walking up to Kagome. Kagome turned her head to answer but the frightened face of the old woman stopped. The woman pulled a bow out from behind her and aimed it at her. The realization was enough to snap Kagome out of it.

"Wait, I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just need to ask a few questions." She said with her hands down by her sides.

"Demon, you have no right here. Leave." Kagome's eye twitched as she held back from hurting herself further.

"Ok granny, lets get this strait. I am not a demon, and I have no idea where I am so you really need to refrain from pissing me off. I have had a really bad day." The boy beside the woman smirked and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What the hell, lets take her and just keep a good eye on her."

**Well, how was it. Please tell me that it was at least ok. You know you can't keep your thoughts to yourself. You need to review and let it out. You know you wanna. huh? huh? R&R Hope to talk to ya later.**


End file.
